Taken
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: What happens when Wilbur and Franny are taken from Cornelius? Will he be able to save his family? Rated T for language and violence


John's P.O.V

_Cornelius Robinson. I hate him. He's a genius. He's got the perfect family. He takes them for granted. His son may be rambunctious and may get in trouble, but he's still a good kid. And his wife. She's beautiful. She's talented, she's perfect. What do I have? I have nothing like that. I have no wife or children. But, I will soon enough. _

Regular P.O.V

It was a normal day at the Robinson house. Cornelius was in his lab, Franny was in the music room, and Wilbur and Carl were in the wreck room playing the newest version of 'Left 4 Dead'. In the year 2034, you could actually be in video game without harming yourself. (Basically all you do is put a visor on and sit on the floor. You get a character that looks like you and what not. Then you just basically play the game.)

"Run Carl run!" Wilbur yelled to his robotic companion.

"I'm running!" Carl yelled to Wilbur. There was a hoard of zombies chasing them. Wilbur ran into an old abandon house.

"Come on Carl!" Wilbur yelled from the doorway. Carl ran up the steps, once inside Wilbur slammed the door shut.

"That… was… close…" Wilbur said breathing heavily. He waited for Carl to answer or say something smart, but he didn't. Wilbur looked over to Carl, he was staring forward.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked. He turned around and regretted running into the house. The house had five zombies in it. "Damn." Wilbur swore under his breath before the zombies attacked them.

XxX

Wilbur took off his visor, "Awww man! How could we forget that that house had zombies!" Wilbur said as he stood up and put his visor on the shelf.

"I don't know. Maybe because we were running from a hoard of zombies." Carl suggested.

"Yea. We'll work on it after lunch." Wilbur said noticing his growling stomach.

XxX

Wilbur and Carl were discussing strategies when Franny walked in, "Hey boys."

"Hey Mom." Wilbur said barely noticing his mother's presence.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Robinson." Carl said.

"Mom, I have a question." Wilbur said. Before he could ask Franny Cornelius came storming into the kitchen.

"Wilbur!" His father growled, "Where is my laser gun?"

"I haven't touched it." Wilbur said. For once it was true. He hadn't touched it.

"Don't lie to me Wilbur! I need it!" Cornelius yelled.

"I swear dad! I didn't touch it!" Wilbur cried out.

"Then were did it go?" Cornelius asked, "Hum? You're the ONLY one besides me that goes in there. Do you know what, you're grounded."

"But dad!"

"Two weeks. That's final." Cornelius said.

"I hate you." Wilbur said. He meant it right now. He couldn't believe it. His father grounded him for something that he didn't do. Wilbur stomped out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Lewis." Franny said.

"No. Don't stick up for the boy Franny." Cornelius said as he put a hand up to his wife.

"I wasn't going to stick up for him. I was going to tell you that he and Carl have been playing the new 'Left 4 Dead' for the past week. If you weren't so involved in you work, you would know that." Franny snapped.

"OH so it's MY fault?" Cornelius said.

"If you would have just listened to him!" Franny yelled.

"What ever. I'm going back to my lab." Cornelius said.

"I don't know what your problem is Cornelius, whether you're PMSing or what, but Wilbur's not grounded. We're going for a walk." Franny said as she walked past her husband to go find her son. She and Wilbur needed to get away for a little.

XxX

Franny found Wilbur sitting in his room. "Hey Honey." Franny said.

"Hey mom." Wilbur said. He was bouncing a ball off of the wall.

"Let's go for a walk." Franny said.

"Do I have to?" Wilbur whined.

"Do you want to stay here with your father?" Franny asked.

"Okay. Let's go." Wilbur said as he and mother went for a walk around the mansion.

XxX

_Now's my time. I'll get them now. Then we'll be one happy family._ John thought as he watched with a satisfied smile as Franny and Wilbur walked around the Mansion grounds.

XxX

Wilbur woke up in a small room. It was furnished with two beds. He was on one, his mother was laying on the other. "Mom?" Wilbur asked.

He stood up and walked over to Franny, "Mom wake up."

Franny stirred awake, "What happened?" Franny asked.

"Good question." Wilbur said. The last thing he remembers was walking around the mansion grounds with his mother. He remembers hearing a 'click' sound and then he woke up here.

"Where are we?" Franny asked as she sat up.

"That's another good question." Wilbur said.

His mother shot him a 'knock it off' look.

"Good! You're awake! I thought I may have put too much knock out gas in the canister." A voice said.

"What? Who said that?" Wilbur asked.

"Me?" A man appeared from the corner of the room. He had red buzzed cut hair and deep green eyes, "Why, I'm your father."

"My father's Cornelius Robinson. You don't look like him and you smell funny. You can't be my father." Wilbur said.

"That's no way to talk to your father young man. I'll let it slide this time." The man said.

"You're not my husband. Who the hell are you?" Franny snapped.

"My name is John Andrews. You are Francisca Andrews and this is our son Wilbur Andrews." John said.

"You're crazy. I want out of here." Wilbur said.

"Ha! You can't leave here." John said as he tapped his wrist. Franny and Wilbur looked at their wrists, there was a metal bracelet on them.

"What do you want?" Franny asked.

"You see, Cornelius has the perfect family." John began. Wilbur sighed knowing that it was just another drawn out excuse of someone being jealous of his father. "He as a beautiful wife and a trouble making son. But he doesn't deserve them. I worked hard all my life to find a wife. To settle down and have a family. But, nobody wanted me."

"I wonder why." Wilbur muttered. John ignored Wilbur's comment and continued, "That's when I seen you and your son. I thought that it was just you two, but when I followed you back to your house I realized that you were married to Cornelius. I watched you for a week, he doesn't treat you right Franny. I will. Just give me a chance." John pleaded.

"Go to hell." Franny spat.

"You're SERIOUSLY messed up dude. You need help." Wilbur said.

John's face reddened, "I am NOT CRAZY!" John shouted as he walked over to Wilbur, "You will not talk to your father like that young man!"

Before John could grab Wilbur, Franny intervened. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my son." Franny said.

"He's OUR son and he needs to learn a lesson." John said as he tried to get around Franny.

"Listen to me you psychotic son of a bitch. Don't you dare touch him." Franny growled.

John back handed Franny across the face. She landed on the bed. She lifted a hand to the side of her face, it would leave a nice bruise. Wilbur ran over to his mother, he would protect her.

"I'll be back later. Maybe then you two will understand that you belong to ME now." John said as he furiously walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

XxX

Cornelius was getting worried. He didn't mean to snap at Franny or Wilbur. He was tired and he wanted to finish his invention soon so he could do something with them. He felt like a bigger ass when he found his laser on his desk. They hadn't returned from their walk. He decided to go looking for them.

When he rounded the house, he found a canister. He knew what it was right away. It belonged to a man named John Andrews. He ventured to Robinson Industries to present this as an invention. It temporarily numbed all the nerves in the body and knocked the unfortunate soul unconscious. He didn't take it because it was too dangerous. But what Cornelius couldn't figure out was WHY. He thought John took it pretty well.

Flashback:

_Cornelius liked John at first. He seemed like a good guy with a brilliant mind. "Well, I'm sorry John, but I can't take your invention. It's too dangerous to have out on the market." Cornelius said. _

"_Oh. It's alright. How's the wife and son?" John asked. _

_Cornelius didn't think anything of it. He was a well known figure now a days. "Oh Franny and Wilbur are fine. Wilbur's a handful sometimes but he's still a good kid. And Franny, she's wonderful. Do you have any family?" Cornelius wondered._

"_Nope. I haven't found the right one yet. Well, I'm not going to waste any more of your time Mr. Robinson, so I'll be going. Maybe my next invention will come in handy." John said as he picked up his canister of gas and left without another word._

End Flashback

The thought hit him hard, that's why he asked about Franny and Wilbur. He wanted his family. He had taken his family.

_I'm going to get them back. No matter what the cost. But first, I'll have to get my tracer and see if I can trace his signal._ Cornelius thought as he ran into the house. He found the tracer. It was a small orange device that looked much like a scanner. He waved the canister in front of the device. A small map appeared on the small screen. There was red dot not too far from the Robinson Mansion. _That makes sense. He couldn't have carried both of them a far distance._ Cornelius thought before he ran out of the house.

XxX

Franny and Wilbur were sitting in their room. John had given them food and let each of them use the restroom, but he wouldn't let them out otherwise. Franny was contemplating a plan on how to escape. Wilbur was sleeping in his bed.

_I'll get us out of here baby. No matter what. I won't let that crazy ass man hurt you._ Franny thought as she looked over to her sleeping son. Suddenly the door to their room busted open. Wilbur jumped awake, "WHO DID IT?" John screamed.

"Who did what?" Franny asked confused. John walked over and backhanded Franny yet again in the same spot. Franny resisted the urge to hit him back in case something happened to her son.

"WHO LED YOUR HUSBAND HERE?" John screamed in her face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Wilbur yelled as he jumped on Johns back.

"Ha, you wanna play with the big boys?" John asked. He spun around and ran backwards into the wall, Wilbur hit first. He let go of John instantly and fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath. "Wilbur!" Franny yelled as she tried to get to her son, but John grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't." John said as he pulled Franny out of the room, "If I can't have both of you, I'll just take you."

Wilbur, who was trying to catch his breath, tried to get to his mother. "Don't take her please." Wilbur said but John had already pulled her out of sight.

About a minute later, Cornelius came running into the room. "Wilbur!"

"Dad, He took mom. We have to get her back." Wilbur said as he stood up and led his dad in the direction John went.

XxX

John had taken a wrong turn. He cursed mentally as he ran back the way he came. Franny was trying to get out of his grasp, but she wasn't getting far. When he turned the corner, Cornelius and Wilbur was standing there.

"Let her go John." Cornelius said.

"Never. She's mine now." John said as he pulled Franny closer and forced a kiss. Franny tried to push him away. Cornelius lashed out at John furiously. He punched John in the chest and he and Franny flew backwards. Each of them landed roughly on the ground. Cornelius didn't pay any attention though, he jumped on top of John and repeatedly punched him in the face.

Wilbur turned his attention back to his mother. He ran beside her and helped her up. "Cornelius!" Franny yelled but Cornelius didn't stop "LEWIS!" Franny screamed. Cornelius stopped. His breathing was heavy. He looked down at John. His nose was broke and he'd have bruises for a while. But not like Cornelius cared.

Cornelius composed himself and got up and walked over to his wife, "I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Their embrace was interrupted when John started to laugh. They stared at him in disbelief, what was he laughing at?

"You are really crazy." Wilbur said.

"Wilbur." The tone in Cornelius's voice told him to be quiet.

"Haha. If I cant have them Cornelius, neither can you." John said. He pulled out a little square device(it looks like an IPod touch). It had what Cornelius assumed was a touch screen. He ran his thumb over the screen and suddenly Wilbur and Franny began to cry out in pain. Wilbur fell to his knees and Cornelius caught Franny. Both of them were clutching their wrists, and that's when Cornelius saw them. They were two wrist bands.

_It must be shocking them. I've gotta get that controller._ Cornelius thought. He easily put his wife down and he walked over to John. He delivered one swift blow to the head and John was out like a light. He picked up the device. _It shouldn't be too hard to control._ Cornelius thought. But whatever he did, he'd have to do it fast.

He ran his thumb across the screen. He gasped when the screen flashed 'password'. Cornelius tried many words: John, Andrew, Family, I hate Cornelius, but nothing worked. He looked over to his wife. _I swear if this is the password._ Cornelius thought as he typed in: Francisca Andrews. The screen unlocked to show a round dial. Cornelius quickly spun it the opposite way and the cries quieted. Below the dial was a button that said 'release'.

Cornelius clicked it and the wristband's fell off. Franny rubbed her wrist and Wilbur just sat there.

"Are you two alright?" Cornelius asked.

"Besides the fact that I need to rinse my mouth out with bleach, yea I'm fine." Franny said. Cornelius couldn't help but laugh. That was his wife, always sarcastic.

"What about you Wil?" Cornelius said.

Wilbur looked at his dad. He grinned from ear to ear, "THAT WAS AWESOME DAD! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Wilbur said.

Cornelius helped Franny up and put an arm around her waist, "Let's go home." Cornelius said.

"What do we do with him?" Franny gestured to the unconscious John.

"Leave him there. The police should be here any minute." Cornelius said.

XxX

Once they got home, Cornelius walked Wilbur back to his room. "Night son." Cornelius said.

"Night dad." Wilbur said, "Oh. Dad. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Don't worry about it son. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to make you upset. I've been working a lot lately so I was stressed. But you're not grounded. Now get some sleep." Cornelius said as he walked out of Wilbur's room. He heard a quiet 'I love you dad' before he shut the door.

When Cornelius went into his room, Franny was in their bathroom brushing her teeth. She had the mouthwash. "Franny! That was a new bottle! What happened to the unopened one?" Cornelius asked as he noticed that the mouthwash was almost half way gone.

"I used it. That guy was gross." Franny said.

"Oh." Cornelius said as he walked behind Franny. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. He laid his head on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Franny said as she turned around and kissed her husband, "Now that's one kiss I didn't mind." Franny said.

Cornelius smiled, knowing she was teasing him.

**Okayy so I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This is my first story that I used somebody's P.O.V :D**

**I feel special (:**

**Read and Review (NO FLAMES) **

**M'kay? Byeee **


End file.
